


Запреты

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Haikyuu!!, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Главное неписаное правило адепта Гусу Лань: “Хочешь жить — умей обходить запреты”.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 9





	Запреты

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи HQ в сеттинге MDZS.  
> Написано на Ship Wars 5.0

— “Запрещено стремиться к наслаждениям”? Серьезно? Бред какой-то! — сердито говорит Иваизуми.  
Светлый образ безупречной обители небожителей на его глазах дал очередную трещину, из которой сыплются песок и труха.  
Свод правил Гусу наверняка когда-то имел смысл. Давно, во времена становления ордена. Но за прошедшие годы запретов стало слишком много и буква восторжествовала над духом. Теперь эти бессмысленные попытки регламентировать каждый чих и каждую человеческую эмоцию кажутся бредом даже таким идеалистам, как Иваизуми, которые с малых лет росли в убежденности, что орден Гусу Лань непогрешим, и все должны брать с него пример.  
Иваизуми возмущается слишком громко: на шум может кто-нибудь заглянуть, а Ойкаве совсем не хочется, чтобы им помешали провести вечер вдвоем. До неминуемого отъезда приглашенных учеников из других кланов остается не так уж много времени.  
Иваизуми вообще громкий. Во всём. Типичный представитель ордена Цинхе Нэ старой школы. Во главе ордена уже много лет стоит эта хитрая манерная кукла с веером, Не Хуайсан, но адепты, больше напоминающие по характеру его старшего брата, оказывается, еще попадаются.  
Ойкаве это нравится.  
Ойкаве нравится в Иваизуми всё, но он не желает видеть посторонних своих скромных покоях.  
— Тише, — говорит Ойкава. — В Облачных Глубинах запрещено шуметь.  
— Да ты тут самый злостный нарушитель правил, между прочим. И не тебе читать мне мораль!  
— Я ничего не нарушал, — спокойно отвечает он.  
У Иваизуми впервые за все время их знакомства не находится слов, и он молча тычет ему под нос свиток, указывая пальцем на правило про наслаждения.  
— Я не стремлюсь, — невозмутимо парирует Ойкава. — Оно само приходит. А про “испытывать наслаждение” в своде ничего не записано.  
Иваизуми, судя по его лицу, окончательно потрясен падением нравов в Гусу. Он здесь уже полтора месяца, но, кажется, до сих пор считает, что в Облачных Глубинах живут преимущественно святые, один Ойкава тут позорный сорняк, неизвестно как выросший среди добродетельных колокольчиков. А Лань Ванзци и его ненаглядное сокровище, как назло, опять где-то пропадают. Вот уж кто быстренько навел бы порядок в смущенных умах юных учеников. Они оба это отлично умеют, безупречный Ханьгуан-цзюнь и “непутевый” Вэй Усянь: озадачить и с треском порвать шаблоны, каждый раз умудряясь сделать совсем не то, что все от них ожидают.  
— Ханжество и демагогия, — Иваизуми сердито хмурит брови, но похож он при этом не на горящего праведным гневом рыцаря, а на ребенка, впервые в жизни открывшего, что взрослые лгут. И это совершенно невыносимое зрелище. Иваизуми сам не понимает, до какой степени он красив, и каждый раз удивляется, когда Ойкава сообщает ему об этом.  
— Знаешь, какое главное неписаное правило адепта Гусу Лань? — спрашивает Ойкава, откидываясь назад и опираясь на локти. Он отлично знает, что Иваизуми нравится смотреть на него, и откровенно наслаждается его нескромным взглядом. — “Хочешь жить — умей обходить запреты, иначе полжизни проведешь в сожалениях”.  
Он недвусмысленно намекает на всем известную историю младшего брата главы ордена — лучшее наглядное пособие для лекции о вреде бессмысленных запретов. Знаменитый свод правил Гусу давно пора сократить, и глава ордена, Лань Сичень, это отлично понимает, он разумный и адекватный человек. Просто слишком трепетно относится к капризам бывшего лидера клана, а старик никак не хочет уступить. Но хоть новых правил на Стене не прибавляется, и на том спасибо.  
Иваизуми скептически качает головой: он все никак не желает расставаться с жалкими обломками утопической картины Гусу, которую так долго создавали для него люди, не имеющие ни малейшего понятия о настоящей жизни ордена. Но даже это бессмысленное упорство не раздражает. Это же Иваизуми: порывистый, честный, упрямый. Он легко раздражается и любит спорить по любому поводу и без, и все же постоянно тянется именно к Ойкаве, точно его кто-то привязал невидимой нитью.  
“Лобной лентой”, — усмехается про себя Ойкава. Он знает, что однажды сделает это — свяжет свою руку с рукой Иваизуми белоснежной лентой с вышитыми облаками и попросит благословения предков. Но пока еще рано об этом думать.  
Если Иваизуми так нравится опираться на правила, Ойкава всегда готов найти парочку подходящих к ситуации. Или придумать — все равно никто не проверит.  
— В Облачных Глубинах запрещено предаваться праздности, — говорит он, делая строгое лицо. — Так что займись уже делом.  
И поворачивается спиной, чтобы Иваизуми удобнее было развязать ленту и распустить тугой узел волос на макушке.

**Author's Note:**

> аэстетик https://sun6-13.userapi.com/c857028/v857028105/72b64/VukldPUADtM.jpg


End file.
